Mystery of the Wax Museum
| directed by = Michael Curtiz | written by = Don Mullaly; Carl Erickson; Charles S. Belden | produced by = Henry Blanke; Hal B. Wallis | music by = | cinematography = Ray Rennahan | edited by = George Amy | distributed by = Warner Bros. | release date(s) = February 18th, 1933 | mpaa rating = | running time = 77 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Mystery of the Wax Museum is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller genre. It was directed by Michael Curtiz with a screenplay written by Don Mullaly and Carl Erickson based on an unpublished short story by Charles S. Belden. It was produced by Warner Bros. and premiered in the United States on February 18th, 1933. Cast Notes * Mystery of the Wax Museum, The, The Mystery of the Wax Museum, Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933) and The Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933) all redirect to this page. * There are a total of fourteen credited cast members in this film. * Production on Mystery of the Wax Museum began on September 26th, 1932. Principal shooting concluded on October 31st, 1932. The movie was shot at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. * This film was released during the Pre Code era, which allows for material and concepts that would otherwise be restricted in a film from this era. * This movie is notable for being the final film production to make use of the two-color Technicolor process. * Writer Charles Belden is credited as Charles S. Belden in this film. * Actor Thomas E. Jackson is credited as Thomas Jackson in this film. * Director Michael Curtiz is also known for directing Doctor X in 1932 and ''The Walking Dead'' in 1936. * Charles S. Belden was also one of several contributing writers on the 1936 film Dracula's Daughter. * Actors Lionel Atwill and Fay Wray also played opposite one another in 1932's Doctor X, which was also directed by Michael Curtiz. * Actor Holmes Herbert has appeared in a number of notable horror pieces of this era including The Invisible Man, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Mark of the Vampire, and Ghost of Frankenstein. * Actress Fay Wray will soon go on to make movie history opposite her biggest co-star ever in the 1933 film King Kong, which is released two months after Mystery of the Wax Museum. * Some of the famous likenesses found in the wax museum include Queen Victoria, Maximilian I, Sir Walter Raleigh, Marie Antoinette, Queen Elizabeth I, Joan of Arc, and Jack the Ripper. Recommendations * Doctor X * House of Wax * Nightmare in Wax * Waxwork * Waxwork II: Lost in Time External Links * * * The Mystery of the Wax Museum at Wikipedia * * * Keywords 1920s | 1930s | Ambulance | Captain | Carriage | Corpse | Detective | Disfigurement | Drug addict | England | Handgun | Horse | Jail | Knife | London | Mask | Morgue | Police officer | Revolver | Servant | Suicide | Taxicab | Wax museum | Wheelchair